


Things That Could Be

by icexandxcool (fandomvision), lilchicmama



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), coldatom (relationship)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Semi-casual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvision/pseuds/icexandxcool, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilchicmama/pseuds/lilchicmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission to retrieve items that might help them eventually defeat Savage gives Leonard and Raymond a unique opportunity. Ray’s not sure exactly how he feels about things, and Len... is just going with the flow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Could Be

**Author's Note:**

> This was a thread titled "More Than" that lilchicmama and I were RPing together on Tumblr. When we saw how few ColdAtom fics there were we cut it down to something less plot heavy and thought we would put it up.
> 
> Not Beta'd.

Len stared into the full length mirror, adjusting the drape of his suit. They would be leaving the safety of the space and time pocket soon, and heading into more danger on this crazy mission. He had a feeling, one he hopes sincerely was wrong, that they would end up having to fight their way out. Or if they weren’t going to have to fight their way out he thought it likely that they would end up at least fighting each other given their recent run of misunderstandings. Idly he wondered where Ray was and if he was getting ready for this mission yet.

 

\-----Just a little earlier-----   
  
As the door to the lab closed behind him Ray found he couldn’t hold back these crippling emotions a second longer. He growled into the empty space stalked over to his workspace, shoving everything on top of the surface to the floor. The glass and tools banged and crashed in dramatic fashion all around Ray’s feet. He swiped his hand over the holographic surface to pull up the model of the cold gun with his upgrades on it.

  
“Run the simulations again, Gideon. I want to figure this out before tonight…”

  
“ _ Right away, Mr. Palmer. _ ”

  
A few hours into chasing ephemeral solutions down proverbial rabbit holes to solve the one problem he knew he could actually do something about, Gideon informed him that it was time to get ready for the mission tonight. Ray swallowed down the lump in his throat and set about showering and suiting up.

 

Away from the lab, his anger and frustration spent, he felt the weight of his hurt. He had been avoiding not just Leonard Snart these past few days, but also his own feelings of want, his desire, and now there was absolutely no hope. Not just for that, but for any friendship of any kind, which stung more than Ray would care to admit. He had enjoyed talking spaceships, tech, and listening to The Hobbit when Len had read it to him to help him try and conquer his insomnia. He had enjoyed Len, the man himself.

  
He had struck out so completely he didn’t think he’d ever get a second at bat.

  
Intending to fully face the dilemma, Ray decided to go hunting for Len as a way of showing that the avoidance stunt he had been pulling was over. He was wearing one of his favourite three piece suits with a deep red tie that made the deep shades of his brown eyes pop. So he felt good, confident. He could do this.

  
The door to where Len was getting ready slid open and Ray found himself so stunned it slid closed again before he could step through.

  
‘Shit…’ he instantly thought to himself because Leonard Snart looked like fucking sin. It wasn’t fair. It had to be cheating or against the rules or something. Sighing loudly Ray pressed the panel beside the door to get it open again his eyes angled down at his feet. He could do this. He just had to spit it out quickly.

  
“I didn’t run away. I was angry and needed to step back before I said something… before it got worse. I didn’t… I don’t know what to do.” He stumbled through the words, his eyes still glued to the floor because he would probably lose the ability to talk if he so much as looked at Len right then.    
  
When the door had opened the first time, Len had gone still, looking up in time to catch Ray’s stunned expression in the mirror before the door had shut in the other man’s face. An incorrigible smirk graced his lips without his consent his feelings of flattery overriding his sour mood. It was something he didn't get to feel often. Perhaps that was why he felt his anger dissipate the rest of the way, allowing him to turn and offer Ray a small smirk. Even if Ray couldn’t see it, he should certainly be able to hear it in Len’s voice.

  
“I have a feeling you and I are going to be very good at pushing each other’s buttons, Mr. Palmer. Now, I apologize for my harsh behavior. You’ve apologized sufficiently for your thoughtlessness. It’s all water under the bridge, or over the dam, or whatever you want to call it. As far as what you should do… you’re doing it. Giving it your best and that good ol’ Eagle Scout Try. Now, let’s get down to business.” Len stepped closer and curled his fingers under Ray’s chin so that he could meet those brilliant eyes. “We’re lovers. Can you act the part?”   
  
At the ‘pushing buttons’ comment Ray’s mind immediately provided him with a snarky, ‘Oh, you have no idea…’ which caused the corner of his lips to twitch into an almost smile. He tried his best to focus in on the tone and undercurrent to Len’s voice as he spoke. Ray was admittedly getting more and more curious by the lack of anger, so when Len lifted his gaze to meet Ray's, Ray was eager to see into the depths of those pretty blue eyes.

  
Relief had never washed over Ray as quickly as it had in that moment. Then a thought occurred to him that amidst the earlier conflict had alluded him. He got to, at least for tonight, act as if he had Len. It would sting at the end when he had to give up the rights to this man again, but for one evening he could take without reservations. He found he liked that thought quite a bit.

  
This was an act. Proof that he could manage this, and Len was standing far too close not to put his hands on him. So Ray answered Len’s question with action. His hand slid over Len’s hip around to the small of his back and pulled him in another step closer. Despite being made of awkwardness ninety percent of the time, Ray could pull off  suave quite well when the moment called for it.

  
Tilting his head, he leaned in and captured lips that, for the evening, belonged to him. Despite the quick, chaste nature of the kiss Ray couldn’t hold back his want. There was a heaviness to this simple kiss he couldn’t hide. Pulling back with the small sliver of his self control that was still intact, Ray smiled broadly, saying in his eager, chipper voice, “I said I could do my part earlier. I wouldn’t have agreed if I wasn’t certain of that. Though… you might have to work on it. You look pretty shocked.”   
  
Embarrassingly, Len’s body had swayed closer as Ray had pulled back. He brought himself up short fast though, even if he couldn’t stop himself from licking his lips.

  
“Good. Then shall we?” the thief asked trying to take back at least a portion of control in this situation. “We’ve got an ancient antique collection of weapons to lift from some rich nobody.”   
  
Ray was too distracted by his own struggle to remain calm to notice Len’s. He hummed an affirmative as he took half a step back the distance put there so he could give Len the once over.

 

“You wear a suit well…” the billionaire offered before invading Len’s space again to adjust his tie in a gesture of affection. He hadn’t even registered what he was doing until it was done. Clearing his throat, Ray chuckled a little nervously and tightened his own tie. “Aren’t we just going after one piece? Not the whole collectio?. Unless I missed part of the plan... which I know I didn’t.”   
  
Len allowed the adjustment of his tie, knowing that settling into the role of “couple” now would only serve them well in the long run. And if a little part of him was just reveling in that a bit, well, no one else needed to know. “We’re going to take anything we can fit on my person. Better to be safe than sorry. We won’t get a second chance.”   
  
Ray rolled his eyes and turned to head out the door. “Yeah sure. That’s the only reason, says the master thief.” He chuckled after his accusation though because he didn’t actually believe Len’s only reason for overachieving on this mission was taking extra just to take extra. After the last failure he believed his companion was just intending to be extra careful. Ray headed towards the door of the ship with a sort of tunnel vision focused entirely on the evening at hand though Len at his side was still as distracting as ever.

  
Sara stood lounging against the wall just outside the door of the room the two chosen infiltrating members of their team had used to finish getting ready. She knew Ray wouldn’t notice her, certain he would be too focused on gearing himself up for this mission, but Len… Well, he was who she was here for and he was certain to notice her the moment he stepped out the door.

 

“Be careful,” she said softly the moment Len had stepped through the door. “If anything goes wrong he’s going to blame himself more than usual thanks to you.” With a glower she clarified, “After I saw the state of the lab, I asked Gideon to kindly play back your conversation with him for me? You’re lucky he forgave you. Though that’s probably because he blames himself.”

  
She hadn’t intended to say more as it would give too much away that was not hers to reveal. Sara wanted to help the two idiots out. (Well… mostly Ray because currently she didn’t want to do Snart any favors. Not after the way he’d been talking down to Ray and treating him like an unimportant or useless member of the team the last little while. Captain Cold would have to redeem himself on this mission to get back into her good graces. For now, for all she cared, he could just feel guilty as all hell.)   
  
Len didn’t look at her right away though he stopped just outside the door his eyes dropping down as he focused on her tone. Smoothing a hand down the lapel over the breast of the suit, Len listened intently to Sara’s words and then looked up. Cocking his head, he finally directed a sidelong look her way. “I know what I said was a bit harsh… but a person will stop growing if they aren’t pushed.”

  
Having said his piece, Len gave her a brief nod and followed after Ray, catching up easily. Aiming for amiable, he asked, “How’re the upgrades coming?”    
  
Sara pushed off the wall and shook her head, muttering, “They’re both in denial. Idiots! The both of them…”

  
Ray stubbed his toe mid-stride nearly tripping face first into the floor in nervous response to Len’s question. Len’s hand lashed out in what appeared to be an automatic response to Ray’s stumble, catching the other man’s elbow and steadying him with a firm grip. Ray cleared his throat as he tried to regain his composure, saying, “I uh.. am stumped currently. I’ve been having Gideon run simulations for the last couple hours with zero results. I’m not satisfied with the margin for error. There is a 2.89% chance the safety could fail and…” he looked over at Len a bit sheepishly. “Well not so nice things happen. I’ve been trying to find a way to rectify that percentage, to bring it down 1% or less, but I can’t seem to find the answer. It feels like it’s right in front of me, like I’m missing something simple.” He rubbed his thumb and pointer finger into his eyes for a moment, “I wanted to have it done before our next mission but… looks like I couldn’t make the deadline. I’m sorry.”   
  
Len hadn’t let go of Ray’s elbow even after the man had steadied, keeping him close as they made their way to their borrowed vehicle.   
  


“I actually like those odds, Raymond,” he offered with a lopsided and decidedly smarmy grin. “I’m sure they were much longer before you started tinkering with it.”   
  
Ray shook his head. “Yeah, well, a nearly 3% chance that every second it’s firing your own weapon could essentially backfire on you is not anywhere near good enough. The whole point of the upgrades are for protection, and versatility.  **Not** to put you in more dan…ger...”

 

Ray trailed off only just then realizing the weight on his arm from when Len had caught him hadn’t left. His gaze drifted to the long fingers curled into his elbow, and he couldn’t help but smile. Before his expression achieved goofy levels, they split so that they could climb into the borrowed car. Ray took the passenger side because he had a feeling Len would prefer driving and didn’t want to fight over it. Though now, in the confines of the car and the tech talk mostly over, Ray was at a loss for what to say.   
  
After a long moment of quiet while Len pulled their car onto a main road, the thief finally glanced over at the superhero sitting beside him and offered a soft and sincere, “Thank you.”

  
Len immediately turned his eyes back to the road, surprised to feel the urge to expand on that gratitude swell hard behind his breastbone. Len wasn’t one to typically ignore strong urges, so he added after a few heartbeats, “Not many people in my life much care what happens to me. Lisa, of course, aaand… possibly Mick. Barry Allen could conceivably be put on that list as well… and… that’s it.” He turned them onto another main road and then added, “I appreciate the efforts you’re going to. So that we’re clear, there are no hard feelings. I realize you really just weren’t thinking and that I did… over react…”

  
And that was like pulling teeth, Len’s voice slowing to a halt. It wasn’t that he was too proud because he was too intelligent to let a thing like pride weigh him down so much. No, it was more that he didn’t feel he was entirely in the wrong because calling bullshit ‘bullshit’ saved lives. Could he have picked a better way to call Raymond out on his childish or cowardly behavior? Certainly. Had Len’s own hurt feelings been part of his responding in such a harsh manner? Yes, though he was loathe to admit it. He’d opened up, let Ray in, and then the man had avoided him like the plague for days. Even Mick had been irritated, having been privy to the whole ordeal from the beginning in which Ray had stolen the cold gun and Len had forgiven him, allowing him to assist in upgrading the weapon, only to find out that Ray was an insomniac and offering to help the man find ways to sleep given his own experiences with the ailment given that he, Lisa and Mick all frequently had trouble sleeping. Whatever had caused Ray to panic and avoid him was likely personal, and Len shouldn’t have gotten so upset about it, but he was usually much too careful to allow someone in like that only to have them seemingly reject his camaraderie near immediately after. He’d treated Ray like of his own and, honestly, it had hurt his pride and his feelings, but he was capable of being the bigger man. At least where Ray Palmer was concerned apparently.   
  
Ray’s expression was soft and thoughtful as Len both thanked him and then expanded on that gratitude. He let his gaze drift out of the car toward the passing lights and unfamiliar scenery.

 

“Honestly, I was thinking too much…” Ray stated quietly. “I just didn’t think you’d care… or that you would notice. I… It hadn’t occurred to me that the gesture on your side was meaningful.”

  
The tech genius shook himself from his thoughts and how they had drifted away to a lonelier time. “I knew what I thought about it… that I appreciated it… but your reasoning was confusing. I couldn’t… well, I know now you were treating me like family. It’s a little sad that I hadn’t even made that parallel.”

  
Seeing as Len was currently so forthcoming, Ray decided to take a chance and asked even more quietly than before, “So, you don’t think I’m like your father then?” Louder and more sure he added, “I know I’m not, but I don’t like that being your opinion of me especially after what you’ve told me of the man.”   
  
“No,” Len conceded almost immediately. “I don’t actually believe you’re anything like my father.”

  
The thief turned them onto a private drive, a heavy quiet falling between them for a moment before he sighed and offered, “And you should… mmm lighten up. A little less work, a little more down time. You can’t protect anyone if you’re dead yourself.”   
  
Ray chuckled. “That almost sounds like Elvis… ‘a little less conversation a little more action.’ At the rate our conversations had been occurring prior to this one I’d say that’s some very good advice.” The scientist rubbed his hands together and nodded affirmatively to himself. “Well, during the moments I’m not fighting off evil, immortal minions, I’ll be sure to enjoy myself. Like at this party.”   
  
“Good... because that was the plan,” Len teased and hit the accelerator. Rip, as per Len’s “suggestion”, had acquired or synthesized or stolen for them a fancy futuristic (to Len anyway) sports car in the forever classic Bahama Blue. It allowed for an entrance that would cement their right to be there, but wasn’t so dramatic that they couldn’t melt into the crowd. The Valet looked suitably star struck when Len got out his every movement that of a suave and sophisticated socialite.

  
“Not a scratch,” he purred and pressed the keys into the young man’s palm. The kid swallowed hard and then almost swooned as Len clapped his shoulder and moved around to graciously assist his date from the car. “Careful, love. Wouldn’t want you to dirty the knees of your perfectly tailored suit… yet.”

  
This grin was sly, and he hoped at least someone could appreciate the moment.    
  
Ray Looked up from his seat in the car at Len who was currently holding his door open. He was so obviously awestruck that coordination and words failed him much to his chagrin. He did manage to recover fairly quickly because despite Len’s swagger this kind of party was much more Ray’s scene then his companion’s. He did not intend on being a bumbling, blushing idiot the whole evening.

  
If the flirting were a game Ray intended on winning it whilst thoroughly enjoying it. Though currently his slightly distracted mind was coming up short on comebacks. Len looked dashing and the prospect of Ray on his knees looking up at Len just like this had his pants feeling slightly too tight and his mouth watering. Ray pushed the image out of the forefront of his mind and got himself up and out of the car. Then he wrapped an arm around Len’s middle that hand settling easily on the criminal’s hip as he led them towards the hall where all the action was taking place. “Just for that comment I think you owe me a dance, Lenny. How good is your waltz?”   
  
“Any man in my trade worth his salt can waltz,” Len retorted tone playful - definitely still flirting - and a little haughty. The feel of Ray’s arm around him was oddly comforting. Normally, working the socialite scene he’d have Lisa chattering in his ear, but the comm bud was silent. Not for the first time since he started this journey his heart panged with longing for his precious sibling. To cover the stroke of something too close to nostalgia for comfort, Len smiled up at Ray affecting a lovestruck smile and murmured, “Lead the way, love.”   
  
Ray took in Len’s expression with a considering gaze. Len hadn’t broken character, but there was something a little off to his expression. There wasn’t time to investigate because they were on the dance floor now, so Ray focused on the task at hand. Dancing. His hand remained a soft pressure on Len’s lower back his free hand scooping up Len’s hand and settling the two of them into the familiar position.

  
Ray easily fell into beat, leading the two of them around the dancing couples. He hummed playfully in response to Len, “I never intended on doing anything but leading.”

 

He was confident in his ability to dance, but having Len be his partner was making his heart beat loudly under his skin. He had never danced with another man before let alone one he found so heavenly on the eyes. That and the echo of Len’s chosen pet name ‘love’ in Ray’s ears was making it hard to properly take in his surroundings.   
  
Standard gender roles were for plebes. For one thing, Leonard Snart obeyed no one’s rules but his own. For another, he’d realized through the course of his own self-discovery that assigning socio-normative gender roles inhibited one’s enjoyment of life. And another, allowing Ray to take control of their movements allowed Len to subtly and more thoroughly case the room than if he’d had to concentrate on their movements as well. This much more easily divided his attention all around them, allowing Len to note cameras, exits, security and potential targets (had this been the usual job and, even though it wasn’t, gold, gems and platinum still accounted for cold hard cash in every time period they’d been to so far. No one would notice because Len was that good and having a little universal currency couldn’t be a bad thing on this journey). Spotting the hallway entrance that - according to the blueprints he’d scoured before this mission - should take them to the rest of the house, Len turned his attention back to Ray.

  
“You know I love it when you take charge,” he purred and leaned in going up on his toes just enough to brush his lips over Ray’s ear. “I know we just got here, but I wouldn’t mind a moment alone… hallway at four o’clock.”   
  
The realization that the rise in Len’s height indicated that he’d gone up onto his toes in order to reach Ray’s ear shot straight to his dick. He’d always liked the feeling of Anna or Felicity being so much shorter than himself but the very same thing with Len was so much hotter. Ray had to bite down on his lip in order to keep focused on the words Len was saying. If the other man didn’t smell so good, or sound the way he did it would have been a much easier task.

  
Ray on the next turn took in the hallway Len had indicated and nodded coolly before offering up a smile to Len, “As much as I love the idea of dancing the night away with you we should probably be gracious guests and socialize… I’ll go retrieve us some drinks. Be back in a moment,” he said, responding as if Len had said something else entirely to him in the whispered exchange.

  
He reluctantly released his grasp on Cold and headed over towards the bar. He ordered a drink for them both and turned to watch Len disappear into the hallway. He would need to chat with people here in order to stall for his partner's return, just then as if hearing his thoughts on needing someone to chat with a young woman approached him. She was beautiful with loose brown curls framing her delicate features.

  
“Lynn Harwood,” she offered her name with a fake shy smile, “I’ve never seen you at one of these get togethers before… where have you been hiding?”

 

\----------

  
Len used  the freedom of movement to head straight down the hall. He poked around, unhindered by personnel or guests, and noted only a few cameras. For those little recording devices, he stepped into the bathroom as soon as he found it, actually used the facility because he was practical, there anyway, and there was no sense putting t off, and then stepped  back out. He faked looking both ways before shrugging and “just picking” a direction, which he knew will take him further into the facilities. He found the room he was looking for all too easily. It got his hackles up, his suspicious nature humming, and had him casting wary eyes about even as he studied the decorative armory he just stepped into. It was really a den and he would say that the man who owned it was definitely compensating for something… but who is he to judge? The security features are nonexistent, which was laughable and dread-inspiring at the same time.

 

Len wanted to leave right then, but had no justifiable reason to. So instead he did what he came there to do: take every single one of the daggers, two of the more slender short swords and even a few of the display pieces of jewelry. Again, he was no fool and universal currency was beyond valuable. Satisfied then, he took his leave, hoping that there were no trips and that there weren’t any silent alarms going off.

  
He reached the party again in no time, still playing clueless. He even asked for directions from one of the catering staff who happily showed him the way. It didn’t take long for his eyes to find Ray, tall as the man was, and for the first time since they parted ways, Len felt something other than cool professionalism. That little brunette was practically pressing herself against Ray’s hip, her obviously altered breasts pressed to Ray’s elbow, and Len’s teeth clenched tight at the sight. It took a lot of self-control to move over at a sedate walk, sliding up to Ray’s other side and murmuring a polite, “This place is like a maze. I got a little turned around. For the record, the bathrooms are two right turns going out and two left turns coming back. Now, love, who is this beautiful and charming young woman?”   
  
Ray had been enjoying the flirtations with Lynn feeling a little more grounded and sure of himself than he had all of the last week. This was what he was used to, and it made sense based on his history of attraction. Len had just sprung up out of left field, and it was perfectly understandable for it to have thrown him. He had been so absorbed in the beautiful woman clinging to him, breasts delightfully distracting, that he hadn’t even notice Len’s re-entrance to the main hall.

  
The low drawl announcing Len’s arrival sent shivers up and down Ray’s spine. He swallowed down a gasp of surprise and tilted his head to acknowledge Len, “I was wondering what was taking you so long.” Ray offered a little too dryly before holding out the drink he had ordered for Len. “This is Lynn Harwood. She’s the niece of tonight’s host. Lynn, this is Leonard.” His tongue felt thick and uncooperative as he left off the word ‘date’ from his introduction.

  
Despite Len’s reappearance Lynn seemed happy to remain clinging to Ray’s arm. In  fact, Ray was certain she just tightened her grip pressing his chest more firmly to his elbow. He knew they were meant to be a pretend couple, but the dread bubbling in the pit of Ray’s stomach felt far too real. He was honestly most worried over Len’s cool and calm expression. The man was usually harder to read than most, but looked like a block of ice just then, relenting nothing from his expression.

  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Lynn offered in a sultry voice, “I was just about to show off my Uncle’s collection of vintage tech from the twenty first century to Ray here.”

  
Ray shifted from foot to foot, obviously uncomfortable with the quiet stand-off going on. Making a scene wouldn’t do them any good so why was he so certain that a scene was what they were going to get. He tried to keep the mood light his tone bubbly as he finally spoke up, “Yes, isn’t that fascinating. I wanted to see what pieces exactly were worth collecting.” The innocence in his tone was not fooling anyone as he was fully aware of what Lynn was truly inviting him to do. He wouldn’t have normally ever accepted such a request, but he had never been so utterly confused by his own emotions before either.   
  
“That does sound interesting,” Len drawled, but he turned his attention from Lynn to Ray as he added, “But we still have a few investors to find and don’t forget we have that early business meeting in the morning. I don’t want to have to drop a cold washcloth on your face to get you out of bed again, love. Better that we leave a little early so that we’re both well-rested enough for a much more… pleasurable morning.”

  
Len was nothing if not good with his inflection. Surely Lynn would hear the (surprisingly real) possessive note in his words and the implication of morning sex in his tone there at the end. In their time, such things make people uncomfortable, but in this time he knew that homosexuality, and many other sexualities as well, are as normal as heterosexuality. His only goal in this was to stake a claim on his partner and warn the woman off with as little fuss as possible. The weight of the weaponry he had lifted was no small amount and while his body and the cut of his clothing hide the pieces well, he doesn’t want to draw attention or stay long enough for someone to note the pieces missing and start frisking the guests. He just hoped Ray wasn’t so distracted by the soft press of breasts and the woman’s cleavage that he forgot their objective here.

  
Not to mention Len didn’t like feeling the urge to turn someone into a block of ice simply because he didn’t like there the woman’s hands were (at Ray’s arm and his chest, where she’d laid one delicate collection of fingers when she’d mentioned “showing him the tech.” Even his mindvoice was sneering over the obvious words.   
  
Ray cleared his throat and nodded sharply as he took a loaded step away from Lynn. He wrapped his arm back around Len’s waist, this time slightly stiffer than earlier in the evening, and rested his chin on the strong shoulder with a pout on his lips. Playing the part despite the curl of confusing emotions wreaking havoc on his sanity. The way Len spoke, the possessive nature to his tone, made Ray want to whimper out ‘uncle’ because it felt so good to have that directed at him.

  
“But Lenny…” he whined playfully before shifting his tone to one of defeat, “If you say so dear…” His tone and automatic compliance to Len’s words sent a clear message to Lynn. She folded her arms over her chest, clearly put out at being denied the prize she was chasing.

  
“Well, isn’t that a shame…” she hummed thoughtfully her eyes drifting from Len to Ray and back again before she offered a small farewell, “Next time then, Ray. Evening Len.” her tone cold and menacing as she tried to imply that she could easily win out against Len. If he had been a second later she would have, in fact. She left the two of them drifting over to another crowd of people picking out her next target for the evening.

  
The tension Ray was feeling didn’t depart when the woman had though, and he was uncertain on what to make of that. He focused on not thinking, but that just led to him saying his next thought without filtering it out, “Jealousy should really not be allowed to be quite so sexy. Though, I’m baffled as to the reason… open relationships are about as taboo as homosexuality in this day and age.”   
  
Len tipped his head and half-turned his face so that he could just meet Ray’s eyes from where the other still had his head on Len’s shoulder. “Mm, yes, well, be that as it may, I don’t share. What’s mine is mine.”

  
Len’s hand caught Ray’s wrist, suddenly hauling Ray along with him, skirting the edge of the dancing crowd, breezing past Lynn and her new crowd quite intentionally and dragging Ray right through another set of doors into a small social chamber. He pulled the door behind them, once he had yanked Ray through, and then propelled him to the settee by the window. The thief wasted no time in shoving the tech genius onto the cushiony upholstery and then straddled his lap in the next breath, before leaning forward and rising up on his knees, pressing Ray back into the cushioned back of the antique couch and working at the window. In a low and conversational tone he stated, “That was perfect, Palmer. Now they’re going to think I’m reminding you who you belong to and no one will come in to bother us until we’re long gone. If I can get this window open…”   
  
Shocked compliance was what brought Ray to his current predicament. The possessive light to blue eyes, the word ‘mine’ from those lips in that voice being directed at Ray... There was absolutely nothing he could do except follow Len a bit too mindlessly for his own liking into the side room. Before the door swung closed behind them he was being pushed roughly but with purpose onto the couch the jealous, shocked, and knowing expressions on the crowd burned into Ray’s mind.

  
The door clicked closed breaking the trance Ray had found himself locked into because of the man currently straddling his lap. This was all kinds of bad. His hands had automatically gone to Len’s hips when he had crowded Ray’s space. A hint of expectation in the action until Len started talking again. Then Ray’s hands fell away to his sides clenched in tight fists as the exquisite fabric of Len’s dress shirt tickles his cheek. He pushed back as far as he could against the couch, but that just gave Len more room to lean forward continuing to work on unlocking the window. Ray closed his eyes trying to think of anything remotely distracting to save him from further embarrassment. His lower half was not as cooperative though because he was practically hard just from the earlier, albeit fake, display of possessiveness Len had put on. He was scared to talk, afraid of how husky his voice might be given their current position, but if he stayed silent that might be even more suspicious. So he struggled out an almost strangled, “I’m not sure I am entirely comfortable with that perception. Also, is this current position really necessary. The door is closed. No one can see how we are sitting.”   
  
Len stilled for just a moment before he responded, his hands falling from the window latch and it’s tricky new-tech tumbler system. “Let’s say Lynn decides she wants a peek or… maybe one of the wait staff is alerted to the fact that two of the guests have vanished into the side room under suspiciously less than appropriate intentions… and that door clicks open…”

  
Len knew he didn’t have to do more than explain… but where was the fun in that? He was an observant man… and if he was correct and his observations weren’t a “seeing what he wants to see” kind of thing… well, showing instead of telling will tell him if Ray’s as interested as Len was beginning to suspect.

  
Len’s hands slid up the sides of Ray’s neck, ruffling through his hair on the way to the window even as Len lowered himself. One of those short swords’ scabbards was digging into his lower back, but it would be well worth the discomfort. He sat, snugging himself in close until they were pressed tight and nearly eye to eye before he tipped his head and took Ray’s mouth in a very heated, hungry kiss. Were someone to to walk in right then, they would likely turn and walk right back out. Making his point, Len let his body undulate forward, grinding their hips together as he alternately tongue fucked Ray’s mouth and sucked greedily on his tongue.   
  
The explanation was sound, and Ray was ready to drop his protests. Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately) Len wasn’t quite done. The long cool fingers running through Ray’s hair should have at the very least prepared him for what was to come, but his brain wasn’t currently firing on all cylinders. He leaned into the touch, unconsciously humming out a delirious sound of approval, which was instantly drowned out by lips. Ray’s hands, which had fallen away from Len’s hips, moved against his will back to clinging wantonly to the perfect curve of defined muscle. His thumbs followed the dip of obliques just grazing the top of Len’s dress pants waistband. Ray sighed into the kiss compliant to the heated movements of Len’s lips and tongue. Finding the rhythm and easily following it.

  
He was still mostly… well kind of in control at that moment... that was until Len ground forward in his lap. Ray’s evident arousal pressed against the front of his pants uncomfortably as he pressed Len’s hips down meeting their pelvises together again with a rough strength he would have never used before this encounter.

  
One of his hands flew up from Len’s hip and curled around the entirety of the back of Len’s neck. His thumb curled around hooking just under the curve of that delectable jawline and he pushed forward no long complying but commanding as he took control of the kiss. His tongue flicked against the roof of Len’s mouth before Ray sucked Len’s tongue into Ray’s mouth. The action was dirty and wet as Ray’s mind drifted to his earlier view from the car seat looking up at Len.

  
Len’s mind stuttered. Ray started to take control and …when wasn’t Ray in control…

  
There was a subtle shift from commanding, almost domineering and smug, to compliant, open and eager that hadn’t ever been there for others to see. At least not those Len wasn’t planning on sending on their way first thing the next morning. He let Ray dictate the pressure while he himself set the pace, keeping things slow and sensual as he lost himself in the heat and want and the lust and sexual tension. It was steamy and everything he had wanted all rolled into one tall, adorably nerdy, clumsy, bumbling, sometimes suave man. Len moaned a little the sound tapering off into a little whimper when Ray’s hard as steel cock pressed tight against Len’s own aching erection. Nevermind the dagger sheath that was starting to dig in almost painfully at the left right of his groin. He wanted more of that hot, heavy cock… fuck, Ray was packing and Len was getting hotter for it by the heartbeat.   
  
The way Len gave way, opened up for Ray to taste and devour, was intoxicating. The impossible man who held himself with an impenetrable aura was easily becoming putty in Ray’s hand. The window and escape fell into the deepest recess of Ray’s mind as his focus zeroed in on the man on top of him. The beautiful, perfectly flawed man. The hand on Len’s hip slid down over Len’s pert ass, then further hooking under his thigh with a bruising grip. The fingers along Len’s neck splayed for support as Ray swiftly lifted Len up just slightly so he could reposition them. Ray laid Len out beneath him on the couch, leaning down over top of the man and bringing their bodies as flush as possible. The exertion broke their kiss for a moment, but gave Ray that moment to catch his breath. He didn’t bother trying to collect himself though instead choosing to pant against swollen lips, “Len…” before burying himself back into the all consuming kiss.

  
The fuzzy sensation of arousal, want and need crowded every part of his mind. Now without his logical brain’s confusion and denial he could easily give in to the truest feelings he’d had in a long while. He wanted Leonard Snart. To claim him, bruise him, break him, just to put him back together again with gentle tender kisses.    
  
The change in position was a surprise, but one that sent a white hot jolt of lust through Len’s body. He loved it when his partners got pushy, bossy or manhandled him. As soon as his back hit the settee seat he arched up into Ray’s body, kissing him for a long moment before he had to break for air. Len groaned and tangled both hands in the man’s hair, totally messing up his gel-styled locks and reveling in the fact that it had been his fingers that disheveled Ray Palmer so. His body and his lips.

  
“Fuck yeah. Just like that, baby,” he husked and threw his head back on a soft grunt as their bodies melded again despite their clothes. He hadn’t been this hot for someone in a long, long time and he was not missing this absolutely golden opportunity to get a few of his favorite little kinks out and play with them. They were in public on a heist which, fuck him sideways, was getting him hotter. They were in the fucking future on some suicide mission like heroes in a sci-fi film and call him a nerd but that was doing it for him too. And then there was his rich man/kept man fantasy (not something he actually wanted to live but playing it out like some much gayer version of Pretty Woman was just far too appealing)…

  
“Fuck, Ray…” he gasped again. The weapons were prodding him, but he didn’t give a damn. One of his hands left Ray’s hair to start undoing the buttons of his own suit coat so that Len could have better access to his own belt, button and fly. Things would move a hell of alot faster if they took care of their own clothes and they didn’t have a whole lot of time.   
  
Ray ran his thumb from the curve of Len’s jaw down along the fast beating pulse creating a trail he swiftly follows with his lips. He was sad to be parted from Len’s lips but he wanted to taste the rest of his partner’s skin too so he’d deal. His hand followed his thumb curving down to the tie and buttons of Len’s shirt. He undid the articles with quick and dexterous fingers, wasting no time. As he spread the neck of the dress shirt he kissed at each part of Len’s newly exposed skin.

  
It wasn’t a gentle timid trail, it was rough, filled with nips and hard bruising sucking kisses Ray hoped to leave dark purple marks for days. The encouraging words tumbling forth from Len’s lip were enough consent for Ray. His other hand slipped from beneath Len’s back to come to the front of the dress pants. He was met by Len’s fingers already fumbling over the button and fly. He smiled into the skin just beneath Len’s collar bone.

 

“Put your hands above your head,” Ray ordered softly, leaving room for Len to say no if he wasn’t comfortable but Ray was still commanding in the order. He wanted very much for Len to be on board. For his hands to be out of the way, to have the other man at his mercy.

  
Len’s grin went wide and salacious, turned on beyond anything he could remember from before. Slowly, Len reached up turning the motion into a languid, sensual stretch. “Yes, sir,” he purred, low voice a playful rumble as he settled in, willing to take orders. He was rock hard and aching, and if Ray was going to alleviate those symptoms he was all in, on board and ready.   
  
Ray pushed himself up  his weight resting loosely into the press of his palm to Len’s shoulder. He watched with rapt attentive eyes as Len complied to his order with all the playful snark he expected from Captain Cold. Ray hummed his approval at the sight before adding, “Keep them there. They move I stop.”

  
Then the billionaire offered up a sultry smile, leaning back into Len’s lips slowly with fine muscle control. He ghosted over Len’s mouth with a “not quite” touch, down over his chin, his neck and adam's apple. He nosed at the exposed skin of Len’s chest before pressing a kiss right along his sternum. As he teased the sensitive skin of Len’s neck his hand made quick work of Len’s pants. Ray pulled the shirt up and out the way his hand sliding up along fine abs before sliding back down towards the real prize. He hooked two fingers beneath the elastic pull of Len’s boxerbriefs waistband.    
“You are gorgeous beyond compare.” Ray purred against the warm skin beneath his lips. That was his warning. Ray’s hand dipped quickly beneath the fabric in the way and took Len’s heavy hard cock in his hand. Then he just held it, snug in his palm, thumb stroking over the leaking tip with a little too much pressure. He tilted his head up to take in his lover’s expression of ecstasy.

  
“Fuck… what a privilege it is to see you like this Lenny…” Ray was finding himself saying awestruck. With control Ray didn’t know he had he slowly began to pump his hand around Len’s cock. He slid his other hand down Len’s side before settling it on his hip bone and using that positioning to leverage himself to sitting between Len’s legs eyes roving over every inch of the man at his mercy.

  
“I am going to watch you come undone.”

  
Len offered him a cocky smirk with those first words. Ray wasn’t the first man to tell him he was gorgeous… He was just the first one to say it and not immediately suffer a broken jaw. Normally, Len’s partners were too intimidated to make with any pillow talk, but before Len could offer up any words of protest, Ray’s hand was on his dick. It was calloused and warm, roughened with from work, and squeezing with just the right amount of pressure to go with that almost too forceful rub over the tip that sent the air from Len’s lungs and had him gripping tight to the settee’s arm. Not one to take things and dish nothing back in return, Len spread his knees and drew his calves and heels up close to Ray’s body where he was seated between Len’s legs, an act that gave him enough focus to catch his breath.

  
“Give it to me, Ray,” he murmured, a little breathy and in a much deeper tone of voice. He almost sounded like he was either praying or begging, those bluer than blue eyes fixed solidly on the man now pumping his cock. He was starting to pant and his legs were starting to shake in the delicious way that said  too much and yet not enough. Len bit his lip on a whimper fingers tightening yet again on the couch arm.

  
“C’mon. C’mon, faster,” he managed to gasp, watching Ray studying him sending delightful little shivers through him though he can barely keep his eyes open nor his body mostly still. He wanted to writhe and buck into Ray’s hand, but he didn’t want either of them to tumble off the couch and as much movement as he desired would certainly result in one or both of them crashing to the ground.   
  
It was the sound to Len’s voice that finally got to Ray to pick up the pace. The near begging from a man who had practically made it his life’s mission to never ask for anything. That very same man was begging Ray to pick up his pace and he was more than happy to oblige.

  
He wasn’t going to go too much faster though, just a fraction. Just enough to meet the very edge of Len’s need but not enough to send him over. Ray licked his lips eyes glued to Len’s features. The way the pale moonlight shone on his skin, the defiant yet pleading look to those icy blue eyes, and the way every muscle was being affected by him. Ray drank Len in like he had been in a dessert all his life and Len was the long awaited for oasis. At the next whimper for more from his lover he picked up the pace again. His other hand still holding Len’s hip down, keeping him from thrusting up into Ray’s hand.

 

“That's it, Lenny…” Ray soothed, “Cum for me, baby.” 

 

His voice was heady with lust his own neglected cock unbearably hard thanks the sight laid out before him.

  
“Fuck,” Len cursed, panting hard and shaking now, lost in the pleasure and Ray’s voice. It was no surprise to Len that a few murmured words in that commanding tone sent him over the edge. In the bedroom, he prefered to take orders rather than give them. Sometimes anyway. His hips strained up hard against Ray’s restraining hand - and that was just another thing among many that are responsible for sending him over the edge.

  
He groaned a choked, “Fuck yeah,” and then let his head strain back, throat working on sounds he can’t fully make because his body was too tensed with pleasure as he spilled hot little spurts of cum over Ray’s hand and his own lower abdomen. He hasn’t cum that quickly or that hard in at least two decades and it left him boneless as the last little spurt oozes over Ray’s knuckles. He looked like a satiated lion lounging there under the scientist’s intrigued stare, breathing heavily with his eyes closed. Obedient still, he left his hands clenched loosely over the settee arm as his mind sam back from the haze of orgasm.

  
It wan’t long though before he opened his eyes, glacial blue seeking the rich chocolate color of Ray’s own gaze. He knew he looked rather a little dazed, but he also knew that Ray was more than likely to take that as a compliment. He was not so stunned that he can’t murmur a cool (and blunt), “I want your dick in my mouth. Now.”   
  
Ray waited and watched as the very last of Len’s orgasm tremors shook through his form. He gave Len’s cock one final tug scooping up the cum beading and curling down off of the flushed tip on to his finger then brought his hand to his lips and licked his fingers clean of the salty seed. He took his time tonguing each finger, sucking it into his mouth frustratingly silent towards Len’s request.   
It was the reverse of what he had imagined earlier, but he wasn’t going to complain about that. Ray took note of Len’s hands still in place above Len’s head and his cock twitched in response. Captain Cold was being obedient and demanding all in the same moment. The contradiction was beautiful beyond compare.

  
Ray moved out from between Len’s legs and settled back against the couch. He moved his feet to the floor and spread his own knees. Pointing to the ground there he purred, “On your knees. There, and ask me that again. Don’t forget your manners, Lenny.”

  
Len swallowed hard, watching Ray suck Len’s cum off his long fingers in such pornographic way that his depleted cock gave a valiant twitch of interest.

  
“Yes, sir,” he murmured back and slowly released the settee arm, slipping bonelessly to the side and catching himself at the last minute so that he stayed mostly upright. Repositioning himself on his knees between Ray’s spread thighs made his dick ache all over again even if he was spent for the moment. Len didn’t bother to do up his clothing, leaving himself looking debauched consciously. He even went so far as to neatly fold his hands in his lap.

  
“May I,” he began keeping his tone light. “Please put your cock in my mouth, so that I can suck you off? I want to taste you, Raymond…”   
  
Ray covered a small endearing chuckle at how graceful Len made boneless look. His eyes tracked the thief’s movements as he settled where Ray had told him to. The power Len was giving him was intoxicating and something he’d never experienced before with any other lover. He undid his belt and pants looking down at Len.

  
“I love my name on those lips… Suck me off until I cum down your throat, Lenny.” Ray demanded a little breathless as the reality of what was about to happen sent all of his blood south. He freed his leaking, desperate cock from his pants and looked down at Len.

  
“Fuck…” he huffed out before tilting his head backwards over the top of the backrest trying to rein in his want. He was about to cum just from the view, the idea of Len sucking him past those swollen lips.

  
“With pleasure, Raymond,” Len purred and moved in. Ray’s cock was proportionate to the rest of him, but even so, Len wasted no time sliding his hands up Ray’s thighs. He licked a hot, heavy stripe up the throbbing vein along the underside, tipping his head so he can pull the purpled, drooling head into his mouth. His eyelids fluttered in bliss as soon as that long lost taste caressed his tongue. He hasn’t sucked cock in a long time, but he has always been good at it.

  
Blue eyes darted up, greedily taking in the sight of Ray with his head thrown back, clearly enjoying himself. Smug, Len bobbed down taking in as much as he could, but paused for just half a heartbeat before slowly pulling up... only to sink down again, further than before, as soon as his lips catch on the flared ridge. Len repeaed the motion, over and over, teasing the man’s frenulum with wriggles and presses and flicks of his tongue. Occasionally he pulled off enough to suck and tongue at Ray’s slit, greedy for all the precum Ray’s generous cock could give him

  
Finally on a down bob he felt his throat give, ready at last to accommodate Ray’s almost trembling cock. He pressed down, down, down until his nose was pressed snug into Ray’s groin and swallowed reflexively four times, retraining his body in that moment to take it just the way Len himself liked it. And as his hands clenched on the top of Ray’s thighs, honed arm muscles taking some of his weight and allowing him to both hover over Ray for a better angle and pin Ray so he couldn’t lift his hips, Len found himself for the first time in a long time, simply living in the moment. No plans, no worries, nothing but Ray and hearing him come undone on his mind. Pulling up halfway he dipsped down quick, setting a free and bruising pace. Like this he gagged a bit when he went all the way down but he loved it. Fuck. If Ray didn’t cum soon, he’d be up for round two.   
  
The corner of Ray’s lip twitched as Len purposefully said his name again. It was a weakness he had no qualms in sharing especially if it meant Len would say it more often. The small smirk was short lived, however, and turned into a stuttering incoherent babble as Len licked the length of his cock. He bucked his hips up in response hungry for more contact, more tongue, just more, and settled a hand on the back of Len’s head, more closely to his neck almost mirroring his earlier power grip fingers wrapped snug around the vulnerable skin, and pulse. His thumb stroked soothing lines along Len’s jawline as he continued to take more and more of Ray’s cock deep into his mouth.

 

“So good baby… knew you’d be good at this.. Fuck… just like that...yes…” he moaned out deliriously.

  
He could feel the strength in Len’s hold on his hips and tried his best to not buck up or push down with his hand. He wanted Len to remain in control of this part of the encounter. He liked commanding the snarky thief, but Ray also loved Len’s assertive strong personality. He was losing his self control with each bob of Len’s head. His fingers gripping tighter on reflex as the build became near unbearable until he was tumbling over.

  
Ray bucked up hard against Len’s hands, and arm strength tossing his head back with a long, “Fuuuccckkk…” on his lips as he came hard. Once the most extreme rolling waves of orgasm had washed over him and he managed to look back down to Len completely debauched licking cum off his lips. Ray laid his hand softly on Len’s face and ran his thumb along his cheekbone.

  
Len wiped a thumb under his lower lip and licked the cum he had collected eith it off, drinking in the sight of Ray completely blissed out by his hand. When Ray touched his cheek Len tipped his face into it, nuzzling his lover’s palm as his breathing came back down… but the world was creeping back in already and they needed to get going. Besides he’s tired of the weaponry digging into his flesh. He never intended to sit or kneel for long periods of time when he rigged up to carry their haul.

  
Nimble hands made quick work of putting himself back together. Slowly he rose and knelt on the settee beside Ray this time. “Sorry to ruin the afterglow, but put yourself together while I get this blasted window open. Quickly. We’re running out of time.”   
  
Reality hit back hard against Ray’s mind. As he began to collect himself he was torn between satisfied and regret. This wasn’t something he did. Flings, were not his speed and men were definitely not his speed. Len though… well, Len apparently was a category all his own. Even admitting that to himself did nothing to quell the regret and shame boiling just beneath Ray’s skin.

  
“Right yeah… need help with that window?” he offered absently but Len apparently made quick work of the futuristic lock. The window swung open and they were out and in the car in minutes. Despite how he was feeling internally he managed to remain calm and cool. Once in the car he turned on the radio enjoying some of the songs that will come.

  
The mission at least had been a success.


End file.
